temsworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Summaries
First Session: For reasons unknown, Valde(Vry), who worked as a diplomat for the Citadel, has decided that there is something that must be investigated about the Tower guarding the western most edge of the world. He has managed to convince quite a few others from the Citadel's ranks, that it would either be good for the realm, good for themselves, or just an entertaining diversion with a mad Gnome. He has gathered up Alric(Garrett), whom none of the others have heard of, but Valde seems to trust well enough. Daryth(Jed), a monk seeking balance in the world, whom the others know to be a far ranging scout for the citadel. And Uriel, a knowledge gatherer, weather the knowledge was meant to be or easily gathered, or not, for the Citadel. They met in the western most village of Maordaen, in the kingdom of Naerfost, to begin their journey. After gathering the supplies thought to be needed for the journey into the mountains, the party set out west along the broken road that remains from the edge Tower's construction. A short time into their trek, the were ambushed by a hoard of undead things. The walls of the city were a distant thought, so standing and fighting became their best option, as Valde was the only member of the group, and never gave a thought to abandoning his traveling companions. The most strange beasts seemed focused on the warrior astride his riding dog, to the point of ignoring the beast he was mounted on, and continually trying to bite through the armor he wore, scoring only occasional hits. Daryth was struck with a paralyzing blow from the horrific attackers at the onset of the battle, but made up for his lack of action, as soon as he was able, by destroying quite a few of the beasts in rapid order. Uriel did his best to add to the chaos of the battle, before and after he too was struck with paralyzation, by spreading a slippery mass of grease around the field and laying about him with his sword. He dispatched a number of the things in his own right, even decapitating one with a swift stroke of his scimitar. Alric blithely danced around the melee, striking down opponents from behind and receiving not a scratch in return the entire time, he was however covered in the gore erupting from many of his strikes to the horrible festrogs. Valde was broken, blinded, dismounted, and covered in grease and ichor by the end of the battle, but managed to account for himself well enough, along with his dog that survived unscathed. Cleaning himself off seemed to be as simple as dismissing his armor from whence it came, and summoning it back, gleaming and clean. Essence was used to knit his wounds and clear away the foul feeling left by the festrog puss. As the fight with the strange hunting party ended, a pair of worn looking baykoks, horrible flying skeleton archers, bounded over the trees to the east, pursued closely by a large number of soldiers, that appeared to be from far distant Tower. Alric charged the strange creatures and was paralyzed by their horrible cries. The soldiers open fire with strange tubes that belched thunder and fire, ripping holes in the floating horrors and bringing one down in the second volley. The captain of the squad, a half-elf that later introduced herself as Reynolds, gave orders for her men to follow the fleeing baykok, as Alric and Valde pelted it arrows, with little to no effect. A terse conversation confirmed that Reynolds and her men were indeed from their tower, and she bid the party to swing through the trees to the east, and clean up the creatures her and her men had bypassed in pursuit of the flying creatures. She also confirmed that these were indeed, the undead spoke of in legends and that she had never seen this number before in her long time working the edge. Faced with the choice of traveling quickly to the now mostly unguarded tower that was their actual destination, or helping to guard the realm from a possible insurgence of undead that the inner domains would be completely unprepared for, the heroes gave an immediate pledge of support, and quickly followed Valde's dog's keen nose after Reynold's backtrail. Once deep into the evergreen forest proper, they noticed strange skittering noises coming from the boughs of the trees, and caught glimpse of a body wrapped in a massive spider's web. As they neared the tree that the body was bound in, it broke free and dropped to the ground at their feet. Once free of the webbing, it appeared to be a mass of flesh wrapped loosely around a skeleton, that struck at them with an enormous spiked tongue, trying to grapple them and bring them in to be digested. As this unexpected abomination fell, another descended upon them: An enormous spider's husk, being worked as a grotesque marionette by a sea of spiders. The thing flung webbing at them, keeping its distance and trying to entangle its prey before closing in for the kill. Being hastened by the magus during the brief scuffle with the mohrg, Daryth quickly closed the distance with the deathweb, rolled past its reaching arms, under its enormous abdomen, and straight into the web that the creature had set up as a trap behind it. The monk quickly writhed free and turned to face the creature, but covered with a sea of small spiders trying to devour him piecemeal. The ninja, seeing this, flew to Daryth's aid and nearly destroyed the creature with a single blow from his katana, and was also covered in spiders for his trouble. As another deathweb descended from the trees and flung a web at the magus, missing as the first throw web had, the mounted gnome warrior rode across the battlefield to try to finish the first spider-thing, danced out of range of the swarm of spiders that attended it, and returned to fight the 2nd monster along side the magus. As thanks, the magus raised one of his many wands and disappeared from sight.